The present disclosure relates to a storage device including storage space indication. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a storage device that includes a nonvolatile display that indicates how much storage space is available within the storage device.
Many current electronic devices such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, etc. employ removable storage devices that can be used to store various different types of data. For instance, many such electronic devices are configured to receive flash memory cards.
Although providing greater flexibility for the user, such removable storage devices have somewhat limited storage capacities. Therefore, it is common for a user to possess several different interchangeable, removable storage devices for one or more electronic devices. Because of this fact, the user may have several different storage devices stored outside of an electrical device, e.g., in miniature jewel boxes.
Over time, the user can easily forget how much space remains on each of his or her removable storage devices. Unfortunately, since the storage devices do not comprise any form of storage space indicator, the only way to determine how much space is available is to activate the electrical device with which the storage device is used, insert the storage device into an appropriate slot, and determine the amount of space from a gauge, for instance shown to the user on a display of the electrical device.
Although capacity indicators have been provided for other devices, e.g., battery life indicators of batteries, no such indicators have been developed for storage devices because such storage devices typically do not include their own internal power supply.
From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a storage device that indicates the amount of storage space that is available for storing data.
The present disclosure relates to a storage device. In one arrangement, the storage device comprises a memory module, a controller, and a storage space indicator that conveys an indication of the amount of storage space that is available. In some arrangements, the storage space indicator comprises a nonvolatile display.
The present disclosure also relates to a method for indicating the amount of storage space available from a storage device. In one arrangement, the method comprises the steps of determining the amount of storage space that is available in at least one memory module, and updating a nonvolatile display of the storage device so that it conveys the amount of available space.